james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Miles Quaritch
'''Colonel Miles Quaritch is the main antagonist and the Chief of Security of the Hell's Gate on Pandora. He has little respect for living things, especially the Na'vi, the humanoid natives of Pandora. He is also known for leading the attempt by RDA forces to destroy the Tree of Souls. Biography Before Pandora and First Days Quaritch, sometime before he went to Pandora, served in the military in many engagements, including Africa and Venezuela. He eventually came to Pandora, which on his first day, through unknown circumstances probably some form of Pandoran wildlife, he received three large scars on the side of his face. He was given the option to be sent home and have his face mended, but he opted to stay on Pandora. He was chosen eventually as the chief of security of Hell's Gate. Chief of Security ]] As Chief of Security on Pandora, Colonel Quaritch is responsible not only for keeping Hell's Gate safe, but also for keeping the Na'vi in check. He is also responsible for filling in new marines on the dangers and "rules" of Pandora. He later speaks with Jake, telling Jake that he has grown to like his scars, as they remind him why he is on Pandora. Some time later he makes an agreement with Jake, that if he could get intel on the Na'vi he would make sure that Jake would get his spine injury fixed. At first he and Jake have a good relationship, as Jake looks up to him, and the Colonel sees Jake as a gutsy soldier. As time passes however, he becomes weary of Jake's increasing affection for the Na'vi. Later, when Jake in a fit of rage attacks a dozer, Quaritch personally goes to retrieve him. He proceeds to use vital information which he obtains from one of Jake's video entries, which reveals that the Na'vi have no intention of leaving their homes, as an excuse to wage war against them. He prepares his marines and leads the assault on Hometree, first firing gas rounds to flush the Na'vi out. When the Na'vi stand their ground, he orders Hometree to be destroyed with incendiary rounds, which results in the death of many Na'vi, including Neytiri's father. Later when Jake, Dr. Augustine, Norm, and Trudy escape, he quickly kicks open the door to the hangar. Despite exposing himself to Pandora's toxic atmosphere, he begins shooting at them, managing to hit and mortally wound Dr. Augustine. The Final Battle and Death Quaritch leads the final the assault against the Na'vi in his Dragon gunship. He and his troops get into a vicious fight with thousands of Na'vi summoned by Jake. While the Na'vi's numbers appeared to give them the advantage early on, Quaritch's troops soon decimate their ground forces, and manage to drive off their air forces. However the tides change when all of Pandora's wildlife attacks and begins to overwhelm them. Soon, Quaritch's Dragon is the only enemy vehicle left. Using grenades, Jake destroys it, setting Quaritch's right shoulder on fire. Quaritch ignores the flames, running to his personal AMP suit and using it to escape, falling to the ground below. The moment he hits the ground, Quaritch proceeds to hunt for Jake's human body with the intention of destroying it. He eventually finds the bunker housing the Avatar beds, but is attacked by Neytiri on her Thanator. After Neytiri destroys his rifle, Quaritch manages to kill the Thanator with his combat knife. With Neytiri trapped beneath her fallen steed, the Colonel closes in for the kill, but Jake's arrival causes him to change his target. Jake uses the bayonet from the destroyed AMP suit's rifle to deflect Quaritch's attacks, and stabs it into the glass of the AMP suit, the tip of the blade coming to rest inches away from the Colonel's chest. Quaritch pulls the blade out and ejects the broken glass of his cockpit before switching to a personal breather mask. At one point during the fight Quaritch is able to knock down Jake and break the glass of the bunker, exposing Jake's human body to the toxic air of Pandora. During the resulting fight, Jake nearly stabs Quaritch with a knife, but Quaritch manages to move just quick enough to dodge, the blade embedding itself in the back of the chair by his neck. Eventually he manages to subdue Jake. Taking Jake's knife, he asks Jake how it felt to betray his own race, readying himself to slit Jake's throat. However, Neytiri managed to free herself from the Thanator's corpse and shoot Quaritch twice in the chest, killing him. Personality and Traits Quaritch looks and acts like a life long military man. He is a true patriot with strong morals and pride. He wears his hair short and is covered with battle scars, most notably what appears to be three long claw marks on the side of his head, likely caused by a Viperwolf. He believes in domination and militant solutions to the relations with the Na'vi, and shows little to no respect for them, although he does admit they are formidable opponents. His long-running military career is representative of his personality. He regularly works out to off-set the low gravity on Pandora so he doesn't get "soft". He is an outstanding soldier and has been known to forgo the Exopack when entering combat in the poisonous atmosphere of Pandora for short periods if he thinks a situation must be dealt with immediately. He is an expert with his AMP suit and with a knife, to the point that he is capable of fighting and killing a Thanator using CQC in his AMP suit. He is a merciless individual when it comes to those he views as enemies or traitors. He can be relatively kind to those who help him or he views as allies. It is also noticed that he can hold his breath for extended periods of time, when he deems that the situation requires it. Trivia *His final battle with Jake is symbolic of the whole conflict, both are fighting in artificial bodies but different in construction, Quaritch representing the technologically advanced humans fights in his AMP Suit while Jake uses his Avatar, representing the organic and natural Na'vi. Quotes "Ladies and gentlemen, you are not in Kansas anymore... you are on Pandora." :- Quaritch welcoming his team. "I want you to learn these savages, and I want you to gain their trust." :- Quaritch talking with Jake. "You haven't got lost in the woods, have you? You still remember what team you're playing for?" :- Quaritch talking with Jake. Gallery File:AMP_Suit_2.png|The colonel in his AMP Suit. File:AMP_Suit.png|The colonel talks to Jake Sully. Quaritchdirecting.png|Quaritch leads the humans forces in an epic battle against the indigenous population of Pandora. Category:Avatar Category:Characters Category:Human Category:RDA